Old Woman River
Overview Summary #Find the river ghost. #Cleanse the area of Kournans. 5...0 groups of Kournans remain. #See Yartu for your reward. Obtained from :Engineer Tosi in The Floodplain of Mahnkelon Requirements :Rilohn Refuge (mission) Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*100 Sunspear Promotion Points Preliminary Dialogue :Engineer Tosi: "AAAAAAGHH!" :Engineer Tosi: "GYAAAH! AAAAAAGH!" :Engineer Tosi: "YOW! GYAH! AIEEEE!" :Engineer Tosi: "AAAIEEEEAAAGH!" :Engineer Tosi: "AGH! AGH! AAAAAAAAGH!" Dialogue :"Did... did you see her? Ever since General Bayel sent his troops north to trackdown those Sunspears, she's been haunting this area. We can hardly get any work done thanks to her, but the soldiers all think we're crazy! Worse, fewer and fewer workers show up for their shifts. I don't have to remind you that if these waterworks fail, all of Kourna will be bone dry... and a true drought will devastate us all. Please, find this river ghost and see what we can do to put her spirit to rest." ::Accept: "I ain't afraid of no ghost." ::Reject: "Isn't there someone else you can call?" Intermediate Dialogue (Yartu) :"Ha ha ha... dead? Far from it. No old woman am I, but a river spirit. Many shapes can I take. But these foolish Kournans forget their past. :Return this river to its former glory. Dead the Drought may be, but more Kournan soldiers head this way. Preserve the balance of nature, yes? Shared purposes have we. Get rid of the Kournans and help you I shall." Reward Dialogue :"The last of them this is not. My words you must heed. In the Drought and the Hunger, the sunset of our times are foretold. Upon the world, Nightfall shall reign. Herald the new dawn, as only true heroes can. :Powerful artifacts will I trade in return for Kournan trophies. Accept this reward. Bring more Kournan trophies from the field of battle if you can." Walkthrough Go to Tosi and watch him getting scared by the ghost appearing beside him. Take the quest and then go speak to Yartu. Kill the five groups of Kournans as requested, before returning to Yartu for your reward. To make it easier you can go to the place where the Kournans will spawn (mark 3 on the map) before going to Tosi. There will be a group of Corsairs with Admiral Kaya. Kill this group because the first group of Kournans will spawn very close to where those Corsairs are standing. Notes *The Tortured Spirit will become Yartu the collector (of Kournan Pendants) only immediately after completion of the quest. If you leave the area and return, Yartu will no longer spawn, so if you want any of the items, be sure to bring a supply of pendants (or you'll need to hunt for them before leaving). *Yartu doesn't seem to spawn if the quest Weird Waters is active. *'Survivor Warning:' When this quest is active a very large group of Kournans will spawn around you as you zone out of Kodonur Crossroads to the The Floodplain of Mahnkelon likely resulting in death. Trivia *The accept-reject texts are obvious references to the movie Ghostbusters. *The spirit's manner of speech is similar to that of Yoda. *The title is a reference to folk song "Old Man River." Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points